Don't Trust Me
by Queued-for-deletion
Summary: Work is hard. And Sora has the perfect plan to shake things up a bit. AU Sora/Riku WARNING: contains cross-dressing and a terrible song. Starring Sexy!Sora and Businessman!Riku :D


_Black dress with the tights underneath_

I slid the skimpy outfit on, hoping to god he wouldn't laugh at my awkwardly shaved legs and the skin tight black number that clung to my curve-less form like it was drawn on me.

_I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_

I slid into the pumps, the heels that miraculously fit and slid the ruby red on my lips, taking in my appearance before stumbling out of the room to wait for him.

_And she's an actress_

_But she ain't got no need_

The couch was strangely cold and empty without him to fill it with warmth. I glanced at the clock on the wall; I had three minutes until he got home. I just waited.

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

_T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks_

He came bounding through the front door like a bat out of hell as the rain pounded the pavement behind him. He was soaked, and currently in a state of shock.

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth_

"…S-Sora?" He nearly choked on his own breath as he took in my appearance, a slight blush staining his cheeks as I leaned back into the couch, crossing my legs to reveal more than he needed to see.

_You tell you boyfriend, if he says he's got beef_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin scared of him_

"R-Riku. Stop staring and get over here." I beckoned him with a single finger and he waddled towards me, stripping himself of random clothes along the way. He plopped down on the couch with his pants, shirt and a sock on, with his hands reaching out to touch, but I slapped them away.

_She wants to touch me wahoo._

_She wants to love me wahoo._

_She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo._

_Don't trust a ho._

_Never trust a ho._

_Won't trust a ho._

_Cause the ho won't trust me._

"Nope. You can't touch. Just sit back…" I said as I stood up and pushed him back into the couch before taking residence in his lap. "S-Sora…god." He said, but I swatted his hungry hands away and smiled as seductively as I could before I ground down in his lap, ignoring the friction that burned at my clean shaven thighs from his slacks. "Yeah? Tell me what you want, Riku." I said and he bit his lip and tried to keep his hands to himself, but in the end he clung to my back and clawed at the skin-tight fabric desperately trying to control my moves.

_X's on the back of your hands,_

_Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands,_

_And the set list, you stole off the stage,_

_Has red and purple lipstick all over the page._

I leant in to plant a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek, staining his already pink face with red lipstick before I ground my hips harder, bracing my hand on his shoulders to keep myself _focused_. He choked out a broken moan and I smiled before I captured his lips in mine.

_Bruises cover your arms,_

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm,_

_And the best is no one knows who you are._

_Just another girl alone at the bar._

I gasped, falling out of character when his grip on my hips was actually a grip and he stilled my hips only to push up against them, to grind up slowly, to take control.

_  
Shush girl, shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shush girl, shut your lips.  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

I lost it, I moaned, panted and whined high in my throat as he slid the tight thing up my hips, revealing my achingly hard problem trapped in pink lace, and wrapped a strong, heavy hand around it. I lasted five strokes, barely, before I was striping the black dress and his white buttondown. I blushed, sabotaging my plans for him by coming too early.

But he didn't seem to care, all he cared about was grabbing me, pushing me, fucking me through our clothes until he finally came, ruining the silk boxers I bought him _last_ week.

"…So yeah, I'd appreciate it if you never brought this up again, Riku." He smiled and claimed my lips in a slow kiss before dragging me to the bedroom.

* * *

...O.O

Oh my gosh. I can't believe I just wrote that. So yeah, it has not been beta'd, so if there are any errors please tell me!

also, if you liked it give me ideas and I'll probably write it. Title and lyrics belong to 3oh!3, and I don't own these boys. If I did, Kingdom hearts would NOT be sold in america *coughhardyaoicough* :D


End file.
